1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an innovative device and method for non-invasive, real time viewing of the veins and arteries within the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is necessary to invade the human body to clearly visualize venous structures, to include veins, arteries and capillaries. It is desirable to know the physical location and positioning of certain vasculature prior to and during medical procedures such as diagnostic testing or treatment. There is no known apparatus which allows the subdural vasculature of the human body to be clearly viewed, in real time, without body invasive procedures.
It is known that to view portions of the human anatomy it is beneficial to transilluminate, or subject the anatomy to intense visible light. If the intensity of the visible light is great enough, it is possible to visualize certain portions of the subdural anatomy. Particularly, transillumination has been used to ascertain certain abnormalities, such as encephalitis, in infants. The diminutive size of the infant anatomy allows the visualization of certain such abnormalities with the use of direct transillumination, which places an intense light source opposite, or one hundred and eighty degrees from the viewing site, with the infant in between. However, such transillumination is useful only for determining general shape and structure within the body and does not facilitate visualization of specific organs or body systems. Further, the intense light needed to fully transilluminate the body is extremely hot and may be uncomfortable or painful.
Other medical devices do allow visualization of internal body structures such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) or CAT scanning. Neither of these procedures show real time images of the internal structure, nor do they show general vasculature location or function. The use of Doppler scanning does provide some limited examination of blood flow in subdural vasculature. However, the images provided are generally poor quality and are not provided in real time. Therefore, it is difficult, if not impossible, to localize blood flow restrictions, poor circulation problems or occlusion of the arteries.
There are known devices which provide physicians with information of the location of vasculature or in identifying vasculature irregularities but which do not provide real time viewing of the vasculature, or which require surgical or laproscopic procedures. An example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,997 to Fontenot.
It is known that utilizing a narrow spectral bandwidth of visible or near visible light can, in a controlled environment, allow a visual inspection of the contents or interior of a relatively opaque object. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,928 to Nelson et al., a device is disclosed which utilizes collimated light which is transmitted through human flesh and received by a photo detector, whereby abnormalities within the flesh may be detected via an analog signal which is the digital result of the received light. The Nelson device is specifically used to detect abnormal or diseased flesh within the human breast and requires an analysis of digitized analog signal rather than a simple analytical visual inspection of collected light particles in a resultant image from the original transmitted light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,923 to Dhawan discloses an apparatus and method for examining skin lesions with uniform light distribution and a hand held device known as a nevoscope. This apparatus does not allow visualization of significant subdural vasculature and can be used to view relatively small portions of the body, generally at or near the skin.
Generally, opaque objects are impervious to rays of visible light and translucent objects admit and diffuse visible light in such a manner that objects beyond the subject cannot be clearly distinguished.
The inventive device is an electronic imaging apparatus which is configured to capture an image of the interior structure of the human body, particularly the vasculature, then convert the electronic signal into a visible means which is displayed on a video monitor or is recorded for viewing. While the device can be utilized to view the vasculature of any portion of the human body, it is particularly adapted to view the vasculature of the forearm and hand.
The device provides a platform whereupon the portion of the human anatomy to be viewed is placed, and subjected to an electronic image sensor which scans the anatomical portion and then converts the image of the internal vasculature into an electronic video signal. It is necessary to shield the anatomical portion of the body to be viewed from all external visible light and therefore, the device is used in a dark room or within the confines of a curtained area.
When properly used, the inventive device provides visualization of the veins and arteries of the body part being examined and will clearly show abnormalities in the structure of the veins and arteries. Further, the device allows the user to watch blood flow in real time which may assist in diagnosing vascular disorders or diseases. The device utilizes light transfer components which alleviate the problem of heat intensity.
A principal objects and advantage of the invention is to provide an apparatus which allows a user to visualize the internal vasculature of a human being without invading the body and generally providing such an apparatus that is useful, reliable, efficient, and environmentally friendly.
It is also an object and advantage of the inventive device to allow a visual image to be obtained by passing light of a known spectral band through a translucent or opaque object.
Another object and advantage of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will allow the visualization of vasculature abnormalities during diagnostic and treatment procedures.
It is also an object and advantage of the invention to transfer the illuminative light in a manner which alleviates problems with the amount of heat generated by the light source.
It is a further object and advantage of the invention to provide a device which can record a visible two or three dimensional image of the internal structure of an opaque or translucent object by passing light of a known band width through the object.
Still another object and advantage of the invention is to provide an apparatus which allows the user to easily map the vasculature of the human body.
Yet another object and advantage of the inventive apparatus is to provide an affordable medical device which is easy to use and easy to maintain.